


Share House - Yama drabbles

by coolohoh



Series: Share House [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: What would happen if Arashi share a house? Here's some totally random, short episodes featuring our Yama pair.





	

"Satoshi-kun, want some fruits?"

"Un…"

With that slight nod of approval from leader, Sho tossed an apple at the surprised Ohno. With a soft *poink*, the apple landed on the floor.

"Eh?" Ohno looks up to see Sho happily munching into an apple. "I thought you were going to slice it for me or something…" Ohno mumbled unhappily.

"Oh come on, you know it took me half and hour to peel half an apple and I'm never going to do that again…" Sho said, clearly embarrassed.

"But at least you could cut it…" Ohno grumbled as he picked up the apple and headed to the kitchen to wash the fruit.

\--------------------------------------------------

Sho was finally back at home, their home, after another long but fulfilling day as a Zero caster. As usual, he got a 'well done' message from Ohno even though he told the old man there's no need to send those messages since leader was always there to welcome him home anyway. "But I get 1000 free SMSes a month and I don't even use up half of it!" Had been the reply. Sho's face lit up as he remember the cute pout on Oh-chan's face. Leader always made his life interesting like this.

 

When he reached home today however, Ohno was not in his usual sofa spot to welcome Sho.

"Eh? Where's leader?" Sho headed into the corridor and quietly peaked into leader's room.

 

There was Ohno, pacing about the room with brows furrowed and reciting lines of his drama. Sho watched in amusement as Ohno acted out the roles of the other characters as well. Sho silently wondered what would happened if the both of them co-starred in a drama together. ' _I wonder how leader will act out my role…'_

 

Sho was staring for a good 15 minutes before he heard the toilet flush. Realising that someone else is awake, Sho hurriedly went back to his room before he gets caught.

\--------------------------------------------------

Leader was getting stressed. It was natural considering his new drama was starting soon. Leader had always been anxious about dramas, especially before the filming officially starts. He'd be busy memorising the lines of the first episode (or whatever episodes that they've been given the lines for), trying to make out how his character is like, thinking about how to portray the character, trying out facial expressions, poses and actions in the mirror… Sho woke up in the middle of the night the previous day only to see leader still practising. Ohno was dedicated like that. Once he set his mind on something he'll plug right in. Deep. Sho couldn't help but worry though. They were getting old and no longer as energetic as they once were. If leader's already working so hard now, will he be able to take the harsh drama filming schedule that's going to start just next week?

 

"Ne Satoshi"

"Eh?" Leader barely looked up from his script.

"Don't stress yourself too much ne… if there's anything you need me to help just ask ok?"

"…" No reply. Sho wondered if Ohno heard him at all. He sighed and sat down next to leader and started reading his newspaper.

 

Five or ten minutes later…

"Ne Sho-chan"

"Yes?"

"How do you read this kanji?"

Sho smiled to himself. Seems like Ohno did hear him after all.

\--------------------------------------------------

Sho was glad he was sharing a house with the rest of Arashi. Even if Nino was an annoying brat at times and Jun was bad in the mornings… at least they got along well. And it saved him the trouble of cooking or buying takeaways. Most of the time it'll be Aiba making breakfast, and Jun making dinner. Jun would also make lunch too if he's at home, but most of the time they have work and lunch was taken outside. Today it seems like he's back to having takeaway for dinner however. Work was light today for Sho and he'd finish the magazine interview early and was back home by 4 and was all alone. Nino was away for movie filming - he probably won't be back home till 2 or 3am. J was busy with his stage play so he won't be coming back for dinner. Aiba has TSD (Tensai Shimura Doubutsuen) filming and said he'd be having dinner with the staff that day. And Ohno. Ohno had an off day but he was missing. Probably gone fishing again… Sho mused. He flopped onto the sofa and picked up the takeaway menus, wondering if he should call for delivery or book a seat in the new ramen place Aiba was talking about the other day. _'Mou… Its been less then a week since I last ordered from this shop… I'll go out and eat instead.'_

 

Sho had just put down the phone when his mobile vibrated. It was a message from leader: "Don't go out for dinner, wait for me".

The message was accompanied by a photo of leader holding a huge fish and looking all triumphant. Sho smiled as he picked up the phone once more to cancel the reservation. He'd never get sick of eating Ohno's fishes.

\--------------------------------------------------

Ohno was in good spirits that morning. His whole night of fishing hadn't been in vain - he'd caught two plump sea bass and was preparing them for breakfast for the members. It was still early when he finished preparing breakfast though. None of the members were awake. After pacing up and down the living room for a while, Ohno got bored and decided to wake the members up instead. He silently went up to the door to Sho's room. It was locked. Sho hated it when people stepped into his room in the morning and forbid them from entering. Not that Ohno cares anyway. He smirked as he opened Sho's door with the spare key and happily pounced onto Sho's bed.

 

Sho felt his bed shake violently for a while. But he was tired so he continued sleeping. After a while he started feeling uncomfortable though, and then he felt a heavy weight on his chest. He woke up in cold sweat only to realise that it was Ohno sleeping soundly on his chest. 'Wah that was scary, I thought it was a ghost or something… wait a minute…!'

"Ahhhhhh Ohno why are you in my room!!!" He screamed.

Sho looked around and was glad to see that he was still fully clothed. At least Ohno didn't see him stripped naked.

 

"Someone's been having extra fun during the night eh?" Nino smirked as he peaked into the room. "You really don't have to announce it to the whole world you know."

Sho's faced flushed red as he stumbled to get words out of his mouth. Thankfully, he was saved by Aiba who excitedly dragged Nino off to show him the luxurious breakfast the fisherman made.

 

Sho looked down at leader's peaceful face still perched on top of his chest and smile. Maybe he should sleep a little longer, it was a Sunday after all.

\--------------------------------------------------

*Tok, tok, tok* Sho was irritated by the noise. He had a lot of research to do for News Zero but couldn’t concentrate properly. At times like this he really wondered why he agreed to Ohno's crazy idea of having all five of them stay together, just like in their variety show. At least they should have looked for an apartment with sound proofed walls. He went out of his room in search of the source.

 

*Tok, tok, tok…* Ohno was enjoying himself practising iron lifting (lifting golf balls) in his room when an angry Sho stormed in.

"Can you please stop it, I'm trying to concentrate on my work here."

"Ah… sorry!" replied Ohno, evidently shocked by Sho's sudden outburst.

 

Sho regretted his harsh tone the moment he saw leader dejected face, but he had his report to finish. 'Ah well, its not really my fault, I really need to finish this work… I'll make it up to leader next time.' Sho thought.

 

When Sho finally finished his report at 3am, that evening's incident had been completely forgotten. All he was thinking of was to change into his pyjamas and climb into bed for a good night's rest. Little did he expect that someone else was also waiting for him to finish his report.

"Ne Sho"

"Eh?" A startled Sho replied. He could barely make out the features of leader in the dark. "What are you doing in my room?"

"You're not angry with me for disturbing your work are you?"

"No, why would I be? Un… sorry for just now I was…" Sho's words were cut short as Ohno placed his finger on Sho's lips.

"I'm very lonely in my room, can I sleep with you tonight?" Ohno asked, surprising Sho with his request.

He knew Ohno liked snuggling up with people at night - evident by the number of times Ohno and Nino were found sleeping together in the morning… but… but… Sho's mind was flooded with thoughts. 'Am I just a cheap replacement for Nino? What's this supposed to mean…? What does he really feel about me? Wait what if I start stripping in the middle of the night and knock him off the bed? Or if he wakes up and find me all naked…'

Without waiting for a reply, Ohno squished himself into Sho's bed.

"Do you always do this to Nino?" Sho asked.

"Hmm…" Ohno happily snuggled himself between Sho and the bedroom wall. "Ne Sho-kun, why do you always lock your bedroom door at night?"

"Ah…" Sho felt his face flushing red and was glad it was too dark for Ohno to see.

"It's not as if we've not seen you naked before anyway…" Ohno replied.

"But still!" Sho protested.

It was embarrassing for Sho. Not only did he regularly stripped while he was asleep, he also grinds his teeth causing a 'handphone vibration' like sound, as the rest of the members would describe it. He'd tried using a mouthpiece while sleeping, but he ended up being told that he sounded like a scuba diver. They said it was alright, they didn’t mind the noise, but Sho was nonetheless embarrassed by his sleeping behaviour.

"Are you sure you want to sleep with me? I grind my teeth you know…" Sho asked

"It'ss ok," Ohno replied.

"Why don't you go sleep with Nino instead?" Sho tried again.

"Don't wanna… The only one time you didn't lock your bedroom and you are kicking me out?" Sho could make out Ohno's face pouting in the darkness.

"But I thought you…" Sho's voiced trailed off into the darkness.

"I love you too Sho." Ohno sighed as he continued. "Yes, I love that brat too, but its… its different… I've always… respected you… what you've done for all of us… I don't know how to explain it… but I respect you and I love you Sho."

"I love you too…" A dumbfounded Sho managed to reply.

As he watched over Ohno's sleeping face, he thought back on what Ohno have said. It was true that Ohmiya was the most touchy feely pair out of them all, proudly exhibiting their antics whether at home or at work, but Ohno had always made space for Sho in a different way that he does for the rest of the members. He thought back of all the times he and Ohno had spent together - be him teaching Ohno kanji, or Ohno teaching him fishing, or both of them making a mess in the kitchen together… their relationship with each other was unique and enjoyable. They both respected each other a lot and cared for each other. Leader was always standing silently behind him, supporting him, as he was quietly supporting leader from the sidelines. They don't mess around or display it as openly as Nino does with Ohno but it was still love nonetheless. Sho drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face. It was the best sleep he'd slept in years.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Arashi share house! Hmm the rest drabble ended up being a little weird, hope its okay... since I'm basically dumping all five on them in a house together, I'm just gonna mix up all the pairings - that's if i write more share house drabbles of course :P


End file.
